gnpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thursday Tea Game (21/01/12)
Parker says: '''lets all calm down and have an olive '''Grampus says: *'''chomp* '''Parker says: '''lets play the tuck game. guess what i had for my tea on thursday! '''Grampus says: '''give me 10 to go and have a windsor blue '''Parker says: '''yeah '''Grampus says: '''tea/thursday sorted '''Parker says: '''The Tea Thursday Game coming up soon. stay tuned! '''Grampus says: yeah! Parker says: cold out? Grampus says: yeah, so i put it back in heh heh Parker says: heh heh! Grampus says: you can have that one! Parker says: for free? Grampus says: '''oh aye so, thursday NZ tea eh? '''Parker says: The Thursday Tea Game Grampus says: oooh same rules as always? Parker says: as always winner stays on Grampus says: What did you have? Parker says: i went to- hey hang on! Grampus says: heh heh, that was one of my THREE jokers! so you went somewhere eh? Parker says: damn it, i get that away Grampus says: so it was a rest your aunt? Parker says: an eating establishment of a sort Grampus says: do i need to name it? Parker says: yes Grampus says: is it well known? Parker says: i dont know if they have them in blighty but i think it's a big one in america Grampus says: '''this could be a Wessop ok were "fries" involved? '''Parker says: yeah and they had their skins on sort of Grampus says: ooh like NAndos im not saying that Parker says: Nandos? Nope, wasn't that. Game over! Grampus says: heh heh look at what i said! Parker says: oh yeah! Grampus says: Chicken? Parker says: no it was a beef "pattie" Grampus says: oh i always thought it was spelt patty Parker says: me too! try telling that to the establishment. do you know where youd end up? Grampus says: No? you had a beef patty with a satay sauce and some su dries Parker says: no i had a whole burger. but the question is from WHICH place? and WHAT burger? Grampus says: Wondys! Parker says: nope, but a good guess Grampus says: I dont know any others Percivals! Parker says: i dont think they have this particular one in the UK at all. maybe youve had it in america though Grampus says: go on.. Parker says: no YOU go on Grampus says: TAco Bell? Applebes Parker says: nope Grampus says: Mr Thompson. Parker says: not that one either. i do like their burgers though. particularly the Faceburger Grampus says: with the Heidrich sauce? Parker says: lashings of it! Grampus says: heh heh remember when we played tic tac toe and that can we play now? Parker says: let's finish this thing first eh Grampus says: you won what was it? Parker says: i'll give you a clue the initials of the place are CJ Grampus says: Clive James Parker says: nearly Grampus says: Clive Jameson Parker says: come on C.... Jr Grampus says: colin Parker says: no, do a search for it or something. ya lazy dickead Grampus says: heh heh im messing http://www.menumania.co.nz/restaurants/cjs-takeaways-2 looks nice Parker says: no Grampus says: no? Parker says: nope i told you, its C.... Jr what are the missing letters Grampus says: i'm sorry clue? you'll have to remember i have had a large bottle of gin Parker says: Carl's Jr now guess what burger i had Grampus says: The CJ burger! look im sorry ive had a shit week and got drunk quicly sorry Parker says: i had the Jalapeno Thickburger it was great! very big, very thick Grampus says: how many burgers? Parker says: one Grampus says: just the one? Parker says: a big un Grampus says: it must be what... Parker says: a win for me! Grampus says: No chance, you didnt explain yourself properly Parker says: i explained it too much and gave you too many clues Grampus says: yeah but i ignore all clues as you know. I try to ignore all life at weekends Parker says: yeah!